


The Lone Stranger

by Awstilessum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU-Human, Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Broken english, Lone Ranger refrences, M/M, No Plot, PWP, Sadistic biker refrences, Stiles is Tonto, Stiles is a 20 yr old virgin, Strangers, cuteness, just read!, loss of said virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stranger danger!" Stiles is tempted to shout from his place smushed between a wall of muscles and an actual wall.</p><p>The one where Stiles loses his virginity to The Lone Stranger and it's fucking awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lone Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomz_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/gifts).



> Hope this is the stranger sex everyone is looking for!
> 
> Pour le Porn Battle so leave Kudos!

"Stranger danger!" stiles is tempted to shout from his place smushed between a wall of muscles and an actual wall. 

Well he obviously hadn't really thought through what he would do if someone actually took interest in him at this bar that Lydia and Danny had forced him to. He actually took time to look decent but usually his attempts were futile so he didn't really think much of it. That is until he got pushed up against the wall by the Lone Stranger as Stiles has decide to call him, and suddenly he was hyper aware that 1) he has never done this or anything anywhere near this before and 2) he is way too sober to posess the drunken courage that usually comes with these acts. He doesn't think the guy in front of him is much drunk either but he obviously posesses enough balls to approach Stiles, though being as though Stiles looks like a tiny frightened mouse it may have only taken a fraction of the balls Stiles is thinking of. Either way Stiles is stuck in a very comprimising position and he doesn't think this guy is immediately going to assume that Stiles' is a virgin and take it slow and make the expirience loving and gentle. 

Taking one look at the guy can tell you that. 

The Lone Stranger was a massive six foot wall of muscles and stubble with amazing eyes that peirced right through your soul into the depths of you, the kind of eyes that make you want to undress immediately and beg for your sins to be forgiven. The kind with an endless possibility of colors that they could be just form changing the lighting. Stiles was in the middle of catogorizing all of these colors when his eyes caught on the stanger's leather jacket oh yeah this guy was a badass biker type that was always attracted to young nubile boys like Stiles which was not a comforting thought in the least. At all. Stiles eyes dragged all over the stranger features and wasn't he the most attractive biker Stiles had ever encountered. There was a certain smugness about being attractive to the hottest guy he had ever laid eyes on but it was quckly followed by ditress because this guy could have anyone else in this club but he chose Stiles which means he's probably some sadistic extremely kinky guy looking for some easily seduced easily bruised fool. Stiles wanted to tell the lone stranger that he was none of those things but really half of it was true and the other half Stiles was almost willing to try if this guy was going to be leading the way. Instead what came out was-

"You Kemosabe, me not drunk enough to be Tonto." The stranger tilted his head in away that suggest Stiles needed mental help, and well the guy wouldn't be completely wrong. Then the guy is striding away, Stiles watches his muscular frame get swallowed up by the crowd and Stiles is confused to be blunt and kind of insulted. maybe he just wanted to get a good look at Stiles before going back to his friends, "yup he's as unfuckable as you thought Tonto." And really Stiles thought he was Tonto, well so much for someone actually wanting to hook up with him. Even if it was a sadistic biker Stiles is kind of dissapointed. 

Stiles had just subjected his self to a life of pro-like unfuckability when the Lone Stranger finds him again leaning against, one of the very lady gaga like, pillar of bubbles off to the side of the dance floor. Kemosabe is also accompanied by two very delicious looking drinks, and Stiles can't help but smile that the Lone Ranger went to get him a drink. When the stranger sees his smiles he instantly matches it, Stiles immediately falls in love with his bunny teeth and he knows he's hooked. Damn he's easy, he deffinetly needs to work on this when he's alone after the Lone Ranger has defiled him in his sadistic biker gang-y ways. 

"Here you go Tonto." The Lone Stranger smirks.

"Thank you Kemosabe." Stiles grins, wrapping his lips around the straw. Stiles is not prepared for the overpowering taste of artificial fruit battling it out with really strong alchohol to assault his taste buds but he gulps it down like a yuppy out of water anyway. the Lone Stranger raises an eyebrow at him, and offers Stiles his drink. Of course Stiles takes it striving to build up that drunken courage that he so desperately needs.

"Eh Kemosabe you don't happen to have any roofies on your person?" Stiles questions after also downing the stranger's drink. 

"No, sorry I'm not a date rapist." He snarks and outright laughs when Stiles shrugs his shoulders like it doesn't hurt to ask. but it really doesn't matter because Stiles can feel his liquid courage building as a drunken heaviness spreads through his limbs and suddenly the Lone Stranger looks even hotter and Stiles is onboard with getting rid of this pesky virginity. 

Stiles knows subcontiously that he has lost some time and really doesn't understand how he got from drinks to grinding with the Lone Stranger in a mass of dry humping limbs. He's touching people on all sides but he mostly all over Kemosabe. His back is pressed to the stranger's front and his arms are wrapped around the back of the stranger's neck playing with the soft hair at the nape. The most questionable part of this equation is his ass grinding back into the lone stranger's hips and everywhere inbetween in slow circles. Stiles didn't even know he could move like this and he was pretty sure he was on some shakira level hip moving right now. Also apparently the stranger was happy with Stiles performance if ram rod of a hard on pressed against his ass was anything to go by, and really Stiles was hung up and kind of smug on his ability to actually make someone that hard. Stiles was hard himself and this needed to be taken care of like now!

Stiles doesn't think he's lost much time when the next second his hands are splayed against the cold metal of a stall door and there's the slightly pleasurable burn of what Stiles thinks are two fingers in his ass and hot breath puffing over his neck. He knows who's fingers they are and there's a nagging in the back of brain telling him he's the one who innitiated this. Actually Stiles really can't find any fault in what he's participating in he's tired of being the 20 year old virgin who doesn't even attract the twenty-something desperate hags who couldn't get a guy if one landed in their lap, so Stiles is happy to have someone want in on this action. Even if it is a sadistic biker gang member who doesn't mind being called Kemosabe, especially because Stiles doesn't seem to mind being called Tonto. 

A third finger is added and Stiles can't help the moan that spills out of his mouth and can't help but grin at the answering whisper of "yeah?" that leaves the stranger's mouth and ghost over the skin of his neck like a caress. Stiles is just about to start waxing poetics in broken english about the stranger's fingers when they leave him, Stiles whimpers but stops when he hears the sound of rapper than a squirt. Mentally his brain links condom and lube, and apparently the stranger doesn't have roofies but does carry lube on his person. Stiles gasp as the thick head nudges at his entrance he is acutely aware that it feels bigger than three fingers but writes it off as drunken dillusions. 

The stranger pushes in inch by inch making Stiles gasp each time, Stiles counts eight inches before the stranger is fully seated inside Stiles but he can't be sure. The stranger stops giving Stiles time to adjust and the spaces is filled with heavy panting from both partys. Stiles internally fist pumps that he is technically no longer a virgin accompanied by the urge for the stranger to start moving. 

"Kemosabe!" Stiles pants and there's the first snap of hips and god does it feel good. They build up a rhthym slow but hard. Stiles is biting his lower lip at the friction, the slow drag of the stranger's cock until it's almost althe way out of Stiles making him feel empty, than the hard snap of hips ramming the eight inches right into the spot that makes Stiles see stars and cry out. the stall fills with the rythmic slap of skin and breathless calls of "Kemosabe! Kemosabe! Kemosbaekemosabekemosabe!" 

It's like a fucking drug overtaking the alchohol in Stiles system putting all his senses on age making him hyper aware of everything the stranger is making him feel. the hot burst of breath puffing over his neck quicking with the pace of their hips, the way the stranger's hands have a bruising grip on his hips pulling Stiles back on his dick as it jackhammers into him. The knees periodically hittinh the back of his thighs, and the red he knows is forming where their hips are snapping together like a train crash over and over again. but mostly the hand that snakes around his hips and latches onto his acheingly hard cock and he can't swallow the "FUCK!" that leaves his mouth. 

"Yeah fuck! Kemosabe! Yeah yeah yeah!" Stiles begins to slam his hips back to meet the stranger's thrust. Stiles can feel his balls draw up and he's surprised he's lasted this long. The staranger's thrust become increasingly fast desperately so and Stiles guesses he has a sixth sense about what's about to go down and Stiles' nether regions and god it's going to be spectacular! Stiles breaths get sharper quicker and at some points he stops breathing trying to hold on to the pleasure. 

One more basically shouted, "FUCK! KEMOSABE!" and Stiles is spilling over the stranger's hand while simutaneously painting the metal door and his vision goes white and his knees buckle and he's sure he's going to collapse but strong arms keep him up. Not far behind Stiles he hears the Stranger grunt before he can feel him shuttering through his orgasm. God that was the best thing Stiles has ever felt! He's boneless and doesn't even try to fight the face splitting grin that he slides into.

.............................................................................................................................................................

Stiles wakes up aware that he's on his own bed so Lydia and Danny most have carried his drunk ass home. Stiles is also aware that his head is pounding and the sun is way to damn bright! Stiles mouth taste like he swallowed a dead animal and his body is sore. Stiles lurches up in realization, he lost his VIRGINITY last night!! He checks his pockets for his phone and finds it with a note he doesn't remember having in his pocket. He opens it and finds Derek Hale aka Kemosabe scribbled on it along with a phone number. Stiles grins and falls back to his bed. HELL YEAH!!! Stiles Stilinski can pick up hot guys!!!

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure Derek is a stranger until Stiles knows his name so naturally he becomes the Lone Stranger. leave kudos! oh and I'm not typing this on my phone so there is nothing correcting my mistakes in spelling so sorry if I can't spell at all. or I forget to capatilize.


End file.
